bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerlicky
Gerlicky, sometimes called Gurky, is a member of BZPower and a comic maker. In his comics, Gerlicky is a Matoran of Plasma who has made appearances in various locations. He is probably best known for creating Six Shade Chimoru. BZPower Gerlicky started out like almost everyone on BZPower as a noob. He sounded overexcited all the time and wrote two horrible comedies no one read. Eventually, he found a way out of noobishness and became a more mature member of BZPower. One day, he got a hold of a digital camera and made a few characters of his own. That's Messed Up was created. Appearances That's Messed Up The Series Gerlicky made his first appearance in Episode 1 of That's Messed Up: The Series. In his own comics, Gerlicky is more of a leader type than a follower type. He is somewhat overdemanding and goes insane after too much non-coffee based caffeine. Creator's Wrath Gerlicky is drafted into an underground scouting organization in the second installment of the TMU trilogy. His personality changes very little and is unfortunately the generic "I'm-a-genius-surrounded-by-idiots" comic maker personality. In this installment, Gerlicky travels from a stormy isle, a poorly-drawn castle, and an underwater world, to his home island transformed into a toy box, a pixilated world, and the dumpster behind the ice cream shop. Gerlicky's occupation changes frequently as well. Third series SpoofQuest! In SpoofQuest!, Gerlicky is a struggling studio comic maker. He loves money and hates children, and is impatient with the world around him. Other Locations Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics Gerlicky appeared in other locations as a guest star in Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics, where he hunts for a magic wishing bowl and wins a lot of widgets by saying the true statement "Well, I'll be a Brakas' uncle..." Blade Titan974's Comics He also appears as a PGS in Blade Titan974's Comics, in which he is intelligent like his TMU personalities. He became a PGS through "Pre-opening Strategies" in which he asked to PGS before the comics opened. Gerlicky has a mild obsession with jalapenos (which is true if he means jalapeno poppers). Despite getting in the sneaky way and a brief period of retirement, Gerlicky has remained a loyal PGS to the series. TNToran Revolution Gerlicky reappearred in TNToran Revolution, the sequel to Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics, in his Gerlicky T4 colors. Like most comedic masterpieces written by Takuma Nuva, Gerlicky is a moron. However, he barely appeared, as the series was discontinued until further notice. NightOwls Gerlicky is an author in the MAS NightOwls. Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Though originally having a dislike for the series, Gerlicky is scheduled to be a PGS in (3L)². Appearances in other comics Along with other ICC members, Gerlicky recently appeared in The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker, but despite the fact that Eljay had his permission, Gerlicky does not consider it an offical appearance. Credit in other comics Gerlicky is credited in many comics for his colors in the MNOLG-Style Character Creation Kit (which is often misused and/or used in different kits). Later, he designed a three-shade Chimoru Omega, which is popular amongst some members. Additionally, the kit was half the inspiration for Chimoru Alpha. A few months later, Gerlicky designed a six-shaded Chimoru installment. This became quickly noticed and soon spread throughout the Artwork III forum, eventually becoming a gigantic phenomenon in Artwork II and III and becoming more popular than that of the original Chimoru itself. One of Gerlicky's personal favorite expansions was Dark709's expressions, which required permission from Dark709 himself. However, there are two misconceptions: one is that you do not need Dark709's permission to use the six-shaded expressions, and the other is that they are also in three-shade. Remember that both of these are WRONG! Soon, Gerlicky announced in his blog that he would be making his own kit. Gerlicky has posted four previews. However, they somehow resemble some popular kits, which was what almost stopped Gerlicky from continuing. The kit was coming along nicely... at a sluggish pace. During the second update, member Philbert Flakes created the name for the kit: the Gerlickit. Sadly, however, production of it was discontinued. Appearances in Different Forms Toa Gerlicky Gerlicky has made only one appearance as a Toa, and that is subject to change. As a Toa, Gerlicky wears the Kanohi Calix, Mask of Fate. He uses black foot hammers and twin egg beaters to take down his foes. He appears in the second chapter of That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath and is the most experienced of his fellow Toa. He is scheduled to transform back into a Matoran and reappear in the final chapter. Gerlicky T4 Gerlicky has an alternate color scheme in which he appears in TNToran Revolution. This was originally scheduled to appear in TMU: The Series but was moved to Creator's Wrath for certain causes. Gerlicky's new color scheme is black, iron gray, and dark teal. "Toon Gerlicky" Mutated Forms In TMU: The Series, there are three fan comics. Occasionally, Gerlicky is mutated a bit. Nothing peculiar happened in the first fan comic. In the second, though, Gerlicky wore a Kaukau and had a Disk of Time due to "data corruption". In the third, he is mutated into an orange-limbed form due to an experiment by Satogo. Quotes "Go hassle some Lego.com message board approvers or something." -~Antroz the Phantoka~ "Do that one more time and you're going out the window." -Gerlicky Trivia *The member Gerlicky does not endorse six-shaded RZMIK because the original point of six-shade Chimoru was to give more graphic effect to a low-quality kit. The difference was easily noticed on Chimoru; on RZMIK, not so much. *The character Gerlicky's mask used to be a black Pakari for TMUTS. However, this was lost, a trans-blue Ruru was found, and he hasn't switched back even after the Pakari was found. *Gerlicky does not use any fancy image editing software such as Photoshop or GIMP, relying only on MSPaint and his hand-pixeling skills. *Gerlicky does not consider himself a spriter, particularly because six-shading sprites is merely a fancy recolor. However, there is a "bonus section" in the six-shade Chimoru kit that contains two-shade sprites, though the majority of these are just remakes of sucky sprites. Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters Category:International ComicContinuity Category:That's Messed Up Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits